The Bachelor
by smiley1852000anddeangurl101
Summary: Sam and Dean find a hunt on the popular dating show The Bachelor. Every season a girls dies mysteriously, the boys go to find out what is killing these girls but will they find love on the way? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Intro

Sam and Dean find a hunt on the popular dating show the bachelor. Every season a girls dies mysteriously, the boys go to find out what is killing these girls but will they find love on the way?

Sam was doing some research while Dean went out for coffee. He sighed clicking on the first website on google about the show. He read the information. He was confused was something supernatural killing these girl. He scrolled down to Kelly Jerkins Death. This girl was had blonde hair and was easy on the eyes. He heard the roar of the impala.

Dean walks into the motel with two coffees in hand. " Find anything Sammy," he asked.

" Nothing much just the victims are usually blonde" Sam said.

" Well whatever it is it has good taste " Dean smirked.

"The shows looking for a new bachelor" Sam said.

" I'm sure Ruby will be fine with you going on a dating show" Dean rolled his eyes. "

"Fine I'll sigh you up" Sam said filling out the application.

" Sam one problem with your little idea, how are we going to hunt this without the cameras catching us and freaking out the girls?" Dean asked.

" Easy I hunt you distract" Sam said.

" So I get to flirt and be around beautiful women and you're not going to cramp my style?" Dean said.

" For once your player ways come in handy Dean" Sam said sarcastically.

" Sweet, hurry up and fill that application out" Dean pushed Sam out of the way and did it himself.

3 weeks later and 10 girls picked for Dean the show and hunt started.

Christina

Age: 27

Location: California

Shy girl...with a small family. She's a Waitress. She's very sweet. Has a 5 Year old daughter Teresa. She is very caring for the others girls. But shy in front of Dean. Dean wants her to open up to him but she said she is sorta scared.

Amy

Age: 25

Location: Georgia

Amy is the trouble maker get in her way and you will regret it. She's very rude. Doesn't like anyone else in the house. Sometimes gets a little snappy with Dean. She has a drinking problem. She is a hair dresser.

Kelcy

Age: 23

Location: Kansas

Shy girl...with a big family. Bar tender. Can be sweet can be mean… She is very caring for the others girls. But shy in front of Dean. But progresses along the way.

Jenny

Age: 26

Location: Maryland

Very open...kinda tattles on the other girls a lot. Wins a lot of challenges. When she get drunk she is totally crazy and out of control...She has a 7 year old son Tyler who she loves a lot. She has a few tattoos and loves to cook. She is a teacher.

Eliza

Age: 24

Location: Texas

Eliza is a singer song writer Southern Bell. Her boyfriend died 3 years ago so her friends pushed her one the show, she wasn't happy at first but Dean won her heart. Sweet innocent proper southern bell with a bit of a wild side.

Erica

Age: 28

Location: Kanas

Erica's a secretary and has an 8 year old girl Lexi from a previous marriage. Erica's sweet and nice until you cross her then she's your worse enemy

Roxy

Age: 22

Location : New York

Clothing designer runs her own line. Punk Rocker kind of chick loves to party and is wild likes to have a good time.

Daisy

Age: 23

Location: Los Vegas

Tattoo artist/Dancer typical dumb blonde wants Dean cause he's hot and will do anything to get him. She a huge drama queen

Carmen

Age: 26

Location : Kanas

Nurse

Jo

Age: 23

Location: unknown

Waitress

__________________________________________________________________

**Here's your first Chapter.......hit that review botton and type out some words we ask for at least 3 reviews then you can have another chapter - Thanks** **- smileyanddeangurl101**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Confessions

**AN:**** Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get in the next chapter but its here a special thanks to **moira4eku, 09worksxo, A.C.E-Samma and, csigurl-101 for there awesome reviews. Please keep in mind that this story is being written by two internet acquaintances so it takes longer to get a chapter together, ENJOY CHAPTER TWO.

**Chapter Two: Meetings and Confessions**

Dean got ready for the girls to arrive at the picked mansion of the show while Sam did more research.

Dean went downstairs as the first limo pulled up.

Daisy and Christina were the first to arrive.

Dean smiled helped them both out " I'm Dean Winchester."

"Daisy LaForm" she kissed his cheek

(Confessions room=CR) CR Christina "Wow" she laughs

Christina " I'm Christina Jargons" she said shyly blushing

"You both look great hope you enjoy your stay here" Dean smiled

Christina blushed again "Yeah"

CR Christina "I feel like an idiot I can't even say to words to the guy"

Next Limo with Carmen and Anna arrived.

CR Anna: Wow he's a looker

Anna got out "Hi Anna Milton"

"Dean Winchester" he smiled.

"Hi I'm Carmen Lopez"

"Nice to meet you" Anna smiled shaking Dean's hand.

"You too your both pretty" Dean smiled.

CR Sam: "My brother has bad taste both them girls were ugly."

Limo with Roxy and Jo was next to arrive.

Roxy got out in her own style Dean didn't know what to make of it but it was interesting to say the least

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester."

Jo got out "Dean?"

"Jo? never thought you'd go on a show like this."

CR: Dean: "Jo Harvelle we go way back or Dad's were best friends be weird dating her but kind of afraid of her mom and I'd hate to eliminate her too this isn't going to be easy"

Jo CR : She just looked at the camera with night scène sounds the producers put in.

"You both look great so good to see you Jo."

"Yeah you to." Jo smiled.

Dean wondered if she was here for the reason they were... crap she's blonde

Limo with Amy and Erica arrive.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester."

"I'm Erica Wright." She smiles.

"Amy Hill."

"You are both lovely, enjoy your stay."

The last Limo had Jenny and Kelsey in it.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester"

CR Dean: "There all great looking girls." He gave the camera his cocky trademark smirk.

Kelsey was shy "Hi I am Kelsey Brine"

"I'm Jenny Smith"

"Hi." Dean smiled* "You both look nice enjoy your time here."

"So do you." Jenny smiled.

CR Jenny "What a hottie"

CR Kelsey "I feel like a dumbass I didn't even want to come here, but look at this guy he is so gorgeous."

Dean followed the girls inside. "So you all are here for me welcome to the house we will all spend the next 12 weeks in."

**No hit that Review bottons we are looking for at least 3 reviews for Chapter 3 -Thanks smileyanddeangurl101**


End file.
